Campamento
by SeddieGirl13
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si iCarly va de campamento? ¿abran nuevas amistades? ¿Nuevos romances? ¿Que pasara si dos personas se pierden? La naturaleza resuelve todo. Seddie
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo…jeje...Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, es diferente al estilo ICarly, porque la historia pasa en el Bosque y no en la ciudad, bueno los primeros capítulos en la ciudad, pero los demás en el bosque. En mi anterior fic recibí una crítica de malos fics, lo que entristeció mucho. Les pido MIL disculpas si cometo errores, porque soy nueva y en verdad pongo lo mejor de mí.

ICARLY no me pertenece, solo me pertenece la idea de este fic.

Aquí les dejo con la historia:

"Campamento":

Era un día muy bello, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba más que nunca. Era Domingo, el día que casi todo el mundo ama, ya que no hay ni trabajos, ni escuelas, es un día de relajación. Dos chicas llamadas Sam y Carly estaban en el departamento de esta última, viendo el especial de "La Vaquita sobre Hielo" que lo pasaba por Televisión. Ambas estaban en pijamas, ya que era mañana y se acababan de levantar.

-Carly… ¿Qué hay de desayuno? – pregunto Sam. Ella era una chica ruda, no le importaba lo que la gente diga de ella y se sacaba malas calificaciones, pero a ella no le importaba mucho. Su único amor era la comida, en especial la carne.

-No lo sé…Creo que hay huevos, leche, cereal… - dijo Carly. Ella era lo "opuesto", por decirlo así, de Sam. Era delicada, estudiosa, y sobre todo muy buena amiga.

-¿No hay Carne? – pregunto Sam abriendo la puerta de la refrigeradora.

-Creo que sobraron Alitas de ayer, pero yo tambie… - dijo Carly. No termino su frase, porque al darse vuelta vio a Sam acabándose las alitas de la noche anterior – Bueno, comeré cereal – dijo Carly resignada.

La mañana paso rápida. Ambas estuvieron viendo Televisión y viendo algunos comentarios que les dejaban sus fans en iCarly. Y bueno, en el caso de Sam comió todo el día.

-Y… Sam ¿tienes una idea? – pregunto Carly a su mejor amiga. Ambas pensaban en que poner en el ensayo se su show en lunes, ya que su show era el miércoles.

-No Carly… Estoy seca – dijo Sam con cara de resignación – Y por cierto, ¿Dónde está el nerd? – finalizo Sam.

-¿Quién?... ¿ Freddie? – dijo Carly, pero creo que era obvio. Ella estaba acostumbrada de que diariamente sus dos mejores amigos se la pasaran peleando. Todavía no podía creer que se hubieran besado, pero creo que entre ellos cualquier cosa puede pasar ¿No?

-No… Mi abuela… - dijo con sarcasmo – Claro que Freddie! – finalizo Sam. Ella le ponía muchos apodos a Freddie, la verdad no sabe porque, pero lo que si sabe es que cada vez que lo veía, una conjugación de palabras entre su nombre y un insulto salían de su boca formando un apodo.

-No lo sé…Debe estar por lle… - pero Carly no termino porque Freddie acababa de entrar por la puerta de su departamento - ¿Qué nunca puedo terminar una oración? – se pregunto a sí misma.

- Hola Carly, ¿y Sam? – pregunto Freddie. El era un chico de estatura normal, castaño con ojos color caramelo. Amaba todo lo relacionado con la tecnología, era un experto en cómputo y lo más importante, él era el productor técnico de iCarly.

Carly solo señalo a la cocina, exactamente al refrigerador, para responder a la pregunta de Freddie.

-Oh que raro… Sam en la cocina – se lo dijo a Carly sarcásticamente a lo que la castaña solo asintió – Sam ¿Me querrías pasar una botella de té helado? – dijo el chico.

- No – fue la respuesta que recibió de parte de la chica.

- Que amable – dijo el chico con sarcasmo. En ese instante se acerco a la refrigeradora para sacar un te helado de esta, pero en el camino se topa con Sam que estaba parada al costado de la mesa de la cocina con un pedazo gigante de Jamón.

-¿Por qué le ponen un hueso al medio? – se quejaba la rubia mientras cortaba pedacitos de Jamón. Freddie soltó una pequeña risa – No te burles – le dijo Sam, el chico solo asintió un poco asustado y siguió su camino.

Carly seguía en su computadora viendo los comentarios del show anterior que les dejaban sus fans, ya que algunos dejaban videos o ideas para poner en el show.

-Chicos, escuchen este comentario de Tori345 – dijo Carly, sus amigos se acercaron a ella y escucharon el comentario.

- Dice… Hola iCarly, mi nombre es Tori y amo su show. Mi segmento favorito es "El más raro de mi vecindario" y me encanta "Baile improvisado". Bueno Saludos – leyó Carly, sus amigos le prestaron atención.

-¿Y si ponemos un nuevo segmento de "El más raro de mi vecindario" y ponemos a Freddie? O, ya se, a la Señora Benson – dijo Sam muy emocionada.

-Oye! – Fue la respuesta de parte del chico - ¿Qué? – pregunto Sam.

-Chicos, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un concurso? – pregunto Carly como teniendo al idea de algo en su mente.

-Claro, podemos hacer un concurso de ¿Quién es el más nerd? De la escala de 1 a Freddie – dijo Sam como teniendo una muy buena idea.

-¿Por qué todas tus ideas tienen que ver conmigo? – pregunto Freddie muy confundido, con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque AMO molestarte – dijo Sam, haciendo énfasis en la palabra Amo.

-Paren…¿No hay momento del día en que no peleen? – dijo Carly aturdida. A ella le molestaba mucho que sus amigos peleen.

-No- respondieron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo, y acto seguido se cachetearon entre ellos como de costumbre.

-Bueno, creo que cada uno pensara ideas y mañana las compartimos, ¿les parece? – dijo Carly con voz de cansancio.

-Claro – dijo Freddie – De todos modos yo ya me tenía que ir, ya que mi mama quiere que haga las compras con ella – dijo Freddie con tono molesto y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Claro Freddie, como "Ir de compras con mi mama" es "Voy a tejer con mi mama" – dijo Sam remedando y haciendo énfasis a la oración.

- Tal vez – dijo Freddie avergonzado y marchándose. Carly soltó una pequeña risita.

-Bueno Sam, vamos arriba a hacer tareas – dijo Carly decidida, mientas apagaba la computadora.

-¿Qué tarea? – dijo Sam confundida.

-La de la Señorita Biggs – dijo Carly como si fuera obvio.

-Si… no me importa – dijo Sam. Esta se dirigió a la refrigeradora y saco costillitas.

Ambas se dirigieron al cuarto de Carly. Esta hacia la tarea, mientras que Sam solo comia como si fuera el fin del mundo. Pasaron las horas y el cielo se pinto con el manto negro de la noche.

-Y Sam, ¿te quedas a dormir? – dijo Carly muy cansada incluyendo un bostezo.

-Pues no tengo otra parte así que Si – dijo Sam sin preocupaciones.

Transcurrió la noche y despertó en Amanecer. Era lunes, el día al que la gente le parece un poco molesto, ya que este día en el primero de la semana, y el primero en las obligaciones.

Ambas chicas se encontraban cerca de sus casilleros conversando sobre la clase de Matemáticas, ya que Sam iba a reprobar si no entendía el curso.

-Entonces… - dijo Carly señalando su cuaderno – Sumando los cuadrados del cateto te la hipotenusa – finalizo explicándole a su amiga sobre el curso de Matemáticas.

-¿Qué son los catetos y que es la hipotenusa? – dijo Sam confundida mirando el cuaderno de Carly.

-Sam, ya te lo dije… los catetos son los lados de un triangulo que forman 90 grados y la hipotenusa es el lado que está al frente del Angulo – dijo Carly un poco frustrada, ya que llevaba más de 15 minutos explicándole a Sam lo mismo.

-¿Y como que al cuadrado? – pregunto Sam aun mas confundida. En realidad Matemáticas no era su fuerte, bueno, creo que ningún curso lo es.

-La potencia 2 se le llama "al cuadrado" – dijo Carly con tono molesto, ya que se lo había dicho unas mil veces, por así decirlo.

-Me canse… - dijo Sam resignada – Esto solo me quema las neuronas, y de todos modos Mate no me toca a la primera hora –finalizo. Carly solo asintió y guardo su cuaderno en so Casillero.

En ese momento llego su amigo Freddie. Vestía unos banqueros, un polo blanco que estaba debajo de una camisa celeste con rayas y unas conversse.

-Hola Carly, Sam – dijo Freddie esperando respuesta de las chicas.

-Hola – saludó Carly como habitualmente lo hacía.

-Fredoo – saludó Sam. Freddie solo rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, voy a saludar a Adam – dijo Carly entusiasmada y dirigiéndose a su novio.

Si… novio, después de Webicon, Adam invito a Carly a una cita y tan tan terminaron como todas las parejas de películas.

-¿Celos? – pregunto Sam a Freddie que aun seguía a su lado.

-Ya quisieras – dijo Freddie. Sam solo rodó los ojos.

Sam iba a responder, pero en ese momento sonó la campana que daba comienzo a las clases. A Sam y Freddie les tocaba Ciencias, que era el único curso que les tocaban sin Carly.

-¿Vamos? – pregunto Freddie.

-Ya que – dijo Sam y se marcharon a su clase de Ciencias.

Ya en la Clase de Ciencias…

Sam se sentó al frente de Freddie con Wendy y Freddie se sentó atrás de ella con Gibby.

-Muy bien chicos, entreguen sus tareas – dijo su loco profesor de Ciencias. (N/A: Lo siento, es que olvide el nombre del maestro).

-Sam está ansiosa de entregar su tarea profesor – dijo Freddie, él sabía que Sam no había hecho la tarea. Sam lo miró con cara asesina.

-Bueno profesor, compañeros – empezó a decir Sam – Yo no tengo mi tarea aquí presente, porque como es una clase de Ciencias, hay que cuidar el Medio Ambiente y en vez de hacer mi tarea la recicle, porque creo que era la mejor forma de cuidar nuestro planeta – dijo Sam obviamente mintiendo. Toda la clase se quedó con cara de "¿En serio?", mas el profesor tuvo una reacción diferente.

-Bravo, Bravo… - dijo el Profesor aplaudiendo – Es la mejor tarea que eh calificado desde siempre.

Toda la clase se quedó sorprendida por tal reacción, pero Freddie fue el que más sorprendió.

-¿Qué? Profesor ella reciclo su tarea – dijo Freddie muy molesto y a la vez sorprendido.

-No… Reciclo en futuro - dijo el maestro –Sam tu calificación es 8.

-Gracias – dijo Sam .Ella se sentó en su asiento y miro a Freddie con cara de "¡Gane!", mientras que el chico la miraba sorprendido.

CONTINUARA

Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer. Los primeros capítulos van a ser en la ciudad y después en el bosque, es lo único que les digo.

Dejen reviews para comprarle una laptop nueva a Freddie, ya que Sam la metió al Hinodoro.

Acepto críticas y sugerencias.

SEDDIEGIRL13


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí de nuevo yo… Primero que nada, les quería agradecer por sus reviews, en verdad son mi fuente de inspiración. Segundo les comento que los días que voy a publicar serán los miércoles y los domingos, que son los días que tengo libres. Y por último, les pido que pongan las canciones en mi otro fic "Canciones", porque yo tengo muchas, pero también necesito la opinión de ustedes.

ICARLY no me pertenece, solo los personajes que (voy) invento.

Bueno sin más que decir (o escribir) les dejo con mi fic "Campamento"

"Propuesta"

Así transcurrió el día escolar, Carly y Freddie ponían lo mejor de ellos en el colegio, pero Sam, bueno ustedes la conocen. Al finalizar las clases, las chicas se encuentran en sus casilleros para irse juntas a casa de Carly.

- ¿Voy a tu casa? – pregunto Sam, que estaba comiendo un burrito que venden al frente de la escuela. No me pregunten como lo consiguió.

-Claro, de todas formas hay que ensayar iCarly – dijo Carly, mientras intercambiaba libros entre su mochila y su casillero.

-¿Y Freddie?, digo ¿Quién nos va a grabar? – dijo Sam con solo un poquito de preocupación, mientras guardaba la mitad de su burrito en su casillero y lo cerraba.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Sam la preguntoncita? O, ¿Quieres saber dónde está Freddie? –dijo Carly con un tono picaro, mientras sacaba un espejo de su cartera y se acomodaba unos cuantos mechones que le tapaban la cara.

-Jaja… Carly, Carly – dijo Sam – Si no fueras mi mejor amiga, estarías en el hospital – concluyo, mientras se dirigía a la salida de la Escuela seguida por su amiga Carly, quien solo la miro un poco asustada.

Al llegar a casa de Carly, se encuentran con Spencer. Este estaba haciendo una muy rara escultura con cosas que recogió del basurero. Las chicas solo siguen su camino hasta llegar al estudio de iCarly ignorando por completo a Spencer.

Ambas estaban recostadas en los Puffs comiendo palomitas, mientras veían a un pie con boca hablando y contando chistes.

-Jajajaaj….Amo a ese pie – decía Carly, mientras se metía unas cuantas palomitas a la boca.

-Jajaja…Si, es mejor que el Brasier Brasilero – decía Sam, mientas se ponía una mano en el estomago por tanta risa.

De pronto suena el celular de Carly. Ella atendió, era Adam.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal? – preguntaba Carly a su novio por medio del celular.

-Nada, ¿Tu?...Escúchame ¿Crees que pueda ir a tu casa? -dijo Adam con un tono de inseguridad y preocupación.

-Claro, no hay problema, pero ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la castaña un poco preocupada, mientras se metía mas palomitas a la boca.

-Es que mama y papa quieren un "Día familiar", ya sabes esos días aburridos, pero les dije que tenía que ir a tu casa… ¿está bien? –pregunto Adam.

-Claro… ¿Cuándo vienes? – pregunto Carly, mientras soltaba unas que otras carcajadas por el video que estaban viendo.

-Ya estoy entrando al Edificio – dijo Adam.

-OK, estamos en el estudio-dijo Carly – Bye.

-Ok, bye -dijo Adam, mientras colgaba el teléfono y lo guardaba en sus pantalones.

Carly hizo lo mismo y continuo viendo el video.

-¿Quién era? – pregunto la rubia que le prestaba atención al video. En verdad, ese pie era muy divertido.

-Adam, debe estar po… - pero Carly no termino, porque en ese instante entra su novio por el ascensor.

Después de que todos se saludasen, bajaron al primer piso para comer algo y ver algo de Televisión. Adam se topó con la escultura de Spencer y preguntó "¿Qué es?" y Spencer le respondió "Aun no lo sé". Los tres chicos estaban comiendo Tacos de Espagueti, Carly vio la hora y como era un poco tarde, decidió mandarle un mensaje a Freddie por el celular. El mensaje dice:

"Freddie ¿Dónde estás? Se nos hace tarde para ensayar. Saludos, Carly"

Y Freddie respondió:

"Estoy comprando ropa en Pepe Ganga (obligado por mi mama), pero ya estoy saliendo de la tienda. Llegaré en unos 15 minutos. Bye"

Carly al leer el mensaje le aviso a Sam, ya que ambas estaban preocupadas porque era tarde para ensayar iCarly, pero se tranquilizaron. Ya habían terminado de comer y estaban viendo televisión, cuando Carly recibe una invitación a una Video Llamada.

-¿Quién será? – preguntaba Carly para sus compañeros que estaban a su costado. (Sam y Adam).

-No lo sé…Solo acepta – dijo Sam, Carly le hizo caso y apretó en "Aceptar".

Al poner aceptar, los chicos se encuentran con dos chicas y dos chicos en una habitación de color medio celeste azulado.

-Hola, Yo soy Lola – decía una de las chicas. Esta tenía el cabello color Rubio, un poco ondulado y los ojos marrones.

-Yo soy Taylor – dijo la otra chica. Ella tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes.

-Yo soy Erik – dijo uno de los chicos. Era guapo, tenía el cabello marrón claro y ojos color caramelo.

-Y por último, yo soy Luca – dijo el siguiente chico, que tenía cabello marrón oscuro y ojos celestes.

-Les queríamos hacer una "propuesta" – dijo Lola.

-Nosotros también hacemos un show en internet, pero de música. Yo canto, Lola toca la guitarra, Erik el bajo y Luca la batería. Nuestra propuesta es que como ambos grupos somos de Internet, ideamos irnos de campamento todos juntos y poder grabar algunos episodios en el Bosque – dijo Taylor.

-¿Qué les parece la idea? – pregunto Erik, mientras miraba a Sam con cara de enamorado.

-No me mires – dijo Sam con tono amenazante. Acto seguido el chico miró a otro lado.

-Pues… Me parece una buena idea, pero tengo que preguntar – dijo Carly con un gesto de preocupación.

-Claro, por eso no te preocupes…Ah hola Adam – dijo Lola haciendo un saludo con su mano.

-Hola Lola – dijo Adam haciendo lo mismo.

-Un minuto… ¿Se conocen? – dijo Carly, mientras se empezaba a molestar.

-Claro, nos vimos esta mañana en la Cafetería – dijo Adam como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Para estos momentos Carly estaba que estallaba de los celos.

-¿Como que "de la cafetería"? – pregunto Carly imitando claramente la voz de Adam.

-Bueno pues yo… - empezó a decir Lola, pero Carly la corto.

-Cállate… - grito Carly, que estaba llena de ira.

-Carly…Tranquila, Lola hoy en la cafetería me pidió tu mail para hacer esta Video Llamada –dijo Adam tratando de tranquilizar a su novia.

-Uy…Lo siento – le dijo Carly a Lola, la ultima solo asintió – Entonces ¿Son del colegio?- concluyó.

-Claro, pero de un año menor – dijo Taylor.

-Y ¿Qué les parece la idea? – pregunto Luca a los chicos.

-Habría que conversarlo – dijo Sam, mientras miraba a Carly con cara de "Habla algo".

-¿Les parece si les confirmamos mañana? – Dijo Carly.

-Claro, pero avísenos con tiempo, ya que si dicen que si, saldremos el sábado en la mañana y nos quedamos hasta el otro sábado – dijo Lola.

- Esperen… ¿Y el Colegio?- dijo Carly mientras pensaba como se iba hacer con ese tema.

-No se preocupen, la próxima semana tenemos vacaciones – dijo Luca.

-Ahh… de eso hablaban los nerds – dijo Sam como recordando algo. Carly la miro con cara rara y siguió prestándole atención al asusto.

-Bueno entonces nos avisan ¿mañana? – pregunto Lola.

-Claro, también hay que preguntarle a Freddie –dijo Carly.

-Hay Carly, Freddie va a donde tú vas – dijo Sam, pero en ese momento Adam la miro con cara asesina –Lo siento – dijo Sam con cara de culpable.

-Bueno Chau… - dijeron los chicos. Los cuatro de al otro lado de la pantalla también se despidieron y Carly apago la Computadora.

En ese momento entra Freddie por la puerta con unos cables para ensayar iCarly.

-Hola chicas, Adam ¿Listas? – pregunto Freddie, mientras él y sus tres compañeros se dirigían al Estudio.

Al llegar Sam, Carly y Adam, le explicaron a Freddie la idea y también que la próxima semana había vacaciones. A Adam también lo habían invitado, para ser par y porque era su amigo. A Freddie le pareció muy buena la idea, y para buena suerte de él, su mama se iba a ir a la casa de su tía toda la próxima semana.

-Ya Sam, entonces tú te paras ahí y hacemos el segmento "Molestando a Lewbert" – decía Carly, mientras se alistaban para ensayar iCarly.

-Entonces, primero pasamos el video y después hacemos "El más raro de mi Vecindario" con el anciano de abajo – decía Sam mientras estudiaba lo que iba a decir.

Mientras las chicas practicaban su show, Freddie hablaba con Adam.

-¿En verdad no te molesta que salga con Carly no?...O ¿si? -pregunto Adam un poco dudoso.

-No, la verdad deje de estar enamorado de Carly desde hace mucho. La quiero como a una hermana, una loca hermana – dijo Freddie, mientras que Adam soltaba una pequeña risa.

- ¿Y ahora quien es la chica? – pregunto Adam a Freddie. Este se quedo un poco dudoso, pero al final respondió.

-Cuando sepa te lo digo – le dijo Freddie a Adam.

Así transcurrió la tarde, los chicos terminaron de ensayar y bajaron al primer piso a cenar.

-Sam como que "Recicle mi tarea" – decía Freddie mirando a Sam sorprendido.

-Simplemente no la hice, y mentí, porque YO sé hacerlo – decía Sam a Freddie mientras este la miraba ceñudo.

-Chicos… - decía Carly - ¿Qué les pareció la idea del campamento? – concluyó.

-Buena, porque estar fuera de la cuidad por un tiempo no creo que nos haga daño, además seria una buena idea hacer un episodio con esos chicos – dijo Freddie, mientras se dirigía al Refrigerador a sacar una botella de Pepi – Cola.

-No lo sé…Mientras haya comida, por mi está bien – (¿Adivinen quien dijo esto?) decía Sam, mientras se metía unos bocados de comida a la boca.

-Estos chicos son talentosos –dijo Adam. Carly, Sam y Freddie se acercaron a la Computadora, porque Adam les quería enseñar algo.

Al acercarse a la computadora, vieron a Lola, Taylor, Erik y Luca cada uno con su correspondiente instrumento, anunciando que iban a tocar una canción. Taylor, la cantante, decía que iba a Cantar "Shakespeare" de Miranda Crosgrove. Comenzaron a tocar, sonaban muy bien y Taylor cantaba sorprendente. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar que bien sonaba la banda y Carly Pregunto

-y que dicen… ¿Vamos de Campamento?

CONTINUARA

¿Les gusto?, ojala que si… Antes de irme les quería pedir un Favor : estoy en crisis, ya que no se me ocurre ningún nombre para la banda…. Si tienen la idea de uno díganmela plisss….. (Cara de cachorro abandonado).

Dejen reviews para meter preso a Dan Schneider por no poner Seddie en sus capítulos.

Acepto críticas y sugerencias…

Bye

SEDDIEGIRL13


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Siento la demora, es que tuve un montón de cosas y proyectos que hacer, pero mientras lo hacía pensaba en el fic =). Quiero que se estrene la conti de IOMG….. aunque ni siquiera se dé que va a tratar, pero igual..

ICARLY no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider, solo me pertenecen los personajes que yo invente.

"Respuesta"

-Y que dicen… ¿Vamos de Campamento? – Preguntó Carly, mientras miraba a sus amigos animada –Vamos… ¿Qué malo podría pasar? – dijo la misma.

-Bueno… Ya vamos, de todos modos la próxima semana mi mama se va a las Vegas – dijo Sam – Pero lleven comida eh! – decía mientras iba camino al sofá para sentarse y ver Televisión.

- Yo ya acepte – dijo Adam, quien se dirigía a la cocina por una botella de Pepi -Cola.

-Bueno, yo pues, Claro – dijo Freddie con entusiasmo, y se dirigió a la Computadora para editar unas cuantas cosas de ICarly.

-Entonces…Voy a preguntarle a Spencer – dijo Carly, quien se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

Carly ingresó al cuarto de Spencer y miró un montón de cosas tiradas, había desorden. Su hermano estaba sentado en su sofá al frente de la Tele, quien por una extraña razón estaba viendo "Dora la Exploradora"

-¡Dora ahí va el cuadrado! – Gritaba Spencer - ¿Qué no lo puedes ver con tus enormes ojos? – Seguía gritando, mientras movía las manos conforme hablaba.

-Amm…Spencer -dijo Carly dudosa. Automáticamente Spencer vio a Carly, cambio de canal a uno de luchas.

-¿Ah? Estaba viendo las luchas – le dijo, mientras hacía más grave su tono de voz.

-Como sea – le respondió Carly – Una pregunta… - decía Carly, quien se sentaba al costado de Spencer.

-No voy a ir a la Farmacia a comprar… -decía Spencer casi gritando.

-¡No! Eso no…Quiero que me des permiso para ir de Campamento – dijo Carly – Por Favor – continuo, mientras se ponía el sombrero de cucharas que Spencer había hecho hace poco.

-Sabes que no le puedo decir que no a una niña con un sombrero de cucharas – dijo Spencer, mientras que Carly lo miraba con cara de cachorrito, seguida de una cara de victoria – Pero… ¿De Campamento con quienes? – le pregunto Spencer

-Bueno te explico… - dijo Carly. Esta le explico a su hermano la idea de los shows y de ir de campamento con ocho personas, contándola a ella. A Spencer le pareció una buena idea y dejo que Carly vaya, pero con una condición.

-Sí, SI SI… - decía Carly mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la sala. – Spencer dijo que si! – le dijo a sus amigos, quienes se emocionaron y empezaron a saltar con ella – Pero con una condición – concluyo y sus amigos pararon de saltar.

-Quiere que le consiga en el campamento una foto de un Mapacastor – dijo Carly un poco preocupada, ya que sabía que eso no existía.

-Carly, te hago un montaje y listo – dijo Freddie, los chicos comenzaron a saltar nuevamente.

Al día siguiente los chicos fueron a la escuela y después de esta se iban a encontrar en la casa de Carly para planear todo. Ya después de las clases…

Los chicos del famoso web show se encontraban en el estudio de iCarly. En ese momento entran los integrantes de la famosa banda del internet. Los chicos se saludaron y se sentaron en una redondela en el centro del estudio para planear bien la idea del campamento.

-Y que dicen… ¿Vamos de Campamento? – preguntó Lola un poco dudosa. Ella estaba con unos jeans pegados, una remera azul-celeste y unas zapatillas.

-Bueno…Si si vamos – dijo Carly en tono cantarín. Los chicos se emocionaron mucho, pero pararon el festejo para explicarles más o menos como iba a ser el viaje.

-Bueno… - decía Taylor, quien estaba vestida con un pantalón negro, unas botas del mismo color y una remera blanca – Partiremos mañana (Sábado) y nos quedaremos toda la semana.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, di algo mas – dijo Sam, mientras se metía unos grasitos a la boca. Taylor la miró un poco molesta.

-Hay que estar mañana en la mañana en la estación de Bus a las 10:00am – dijo Erik, iba a continuar pero Sam lo interrumpió.

-¿Tan temprano?… ¿No puede ser mas tarde? – se quejaba Sam.

-¡Sam! – Le grito Carly -Continua Erik

-Acá están sus pases… - dijo Lucas entregándole los pases a cada uno – Taylor y Lola se sientan juntas, Carly y Sam, Adam y Freddie y yo y Erik.

-Gracias – dijeron los chicos.

-Llegando al Bosque, las chicas dormirán en una Carpa (tienda, como quieran llamarle) y los chicos en otra – dijo Taylor - ¿Alguna duda?

-Solo una duda… - decía Freddie - ¿Cómo cargaremos todo lo técnico?

-Bueno mi hermano tiene como una especia de batería recargable, entonces la cargo y durara 10 días aprox., suficiente para una semana.

-Genial – dijo Freddie.

Horas después los chicos se marcharon a sus respectivas casas, pero en la casa de Carly se quedó Sam, quien se quejaba porque no había jamón.

-Spencer ya fue a comprar Jamón Sam, tranquilízate… - dijo Carly.

-Es que no aguanto… - dijo Sam un poco más calmada.

Pasó una media hora. Sam ya estaba tranquilo, pero igual tenía ganas de comer ese Jamón. Ambas chicas estaban en la sala viendo televisión.

(Punto de vista de Carly)

(N/A: Esto pasó después de IOMG)

¿Le digo o no le digo? No definitivamente No, se va a poner nerviosa, no quiero tampoco que se ponga así. ¡Pero quiero saber porque beso a Freddie! Entonces quería pasar tiempo con los chicos, por ¿Freddie? Creo que fui una entrometida al dejarla sola con Brad, si solo hubiera sabido que Sam estaba enamorada de Freddie, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

(Fin POV)

-Sam… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo Carly un poco tímida.

-Claro dime – dijo Sam volteándose para quedar frente a frente con Carly.

-Bueno…yo…yo – decía Carly, estaba muy nerviosa, Sam la miraba con extrañeza.

-¿Tu qué? – dijo Sam perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿¡Porque no me dijiste que te gustaba Freddie! – dijo Carly un poco alterada.

-Yo…yo – dijo Sam, no sabía que responderle.

En ese instante entra por la puerta Spencer interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas.

-Mira llegó Spencer con mi Jamón – dijo Sam levantándose del sillón y yendo hacia Spencer.

CONTINUARA

Otra vez lamento haberme tardado tanto, es que se me secaron las ideas, siento si el capitulo fue un poco corto, pero el próximo ya será el camino hacia en Bosque y tenia que dejarlo asii.

Me gustaría que me dejen reviews, sé que no es su obligación, pero a veces siento que no escribo bien. Me gustaría que me dijeran si ya no escribo mas, porque en verdad toma trabajo hacerlo.

Acepto críticas y sugerencias.

SEDDIEGIRL13


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad me suben el ánimo. Perdonen la demora, es que tengo muchas ideas en mente y tenía que ordenarlas. WOW… dicen que el capítulo de la continuación de IOMG se va a llamar iDate Sam and Freddie... Espero que no sea mentira... :) y con respecto a mi capitulo anterior, mencione IOMG, para sacar esa pequeña charla entre Sam y Carly, pero también para sacar otras más, pero en otros capítulos, Sam y Freddie se van a tratar igual…

Sin más que decir, disfruten el capitulo.

Campamento:

-Ahh… - gritaba Carly al costado de su mejor amiga Sam quien, hace unos momentos estaba durmiendo y seguiría haciéndolo si la castaña no soltaba ese aterrador grito.

-Yo lo hice… - grito de pronto Sam un poco aturdida. Tal fue su susto al levantarse que sin querer se calló de la cama - ¿Qué quieres?

-Que te levantes Sam, ya son las 9:30 am, tienes que bañarte y vesti… - decía Carly, mientras se cepillaba el cabello un tanto distraída, pero al darse cuenta vi que Sam había vuelto a la cama y se había puesto a dormir- Ahh… - volvió a gritar la castaña aun más cerca de su amiga.

-Me levanto, me levanto… - dijo Sam rendida, quien se levantaba pesadamente de la cama y se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – pregunto Carly, mientras guardaba su peine en su bolso quien miraba a su amiga la rubia con una sonrisa burlona.

- Ahh… Tu sabes – dijo Sam sin mucho interés, haciendo quedar muy confundida a la castaña.

Ambas bajaron a desayunar. Sam, quien seguía en pijama, se baño y se cambio. Estaba sentada en el sillón de los Shay, mientras veía Famosos bajo el agua. Pero en verdad, la rubia estaba muy pensativa estos últimos días, captando el interés de Carly de saber el porqué, pero creo que esta ya lo sabía.

- Sam, ¿tienes todo para el viaje? – le decía Carly a su amiga con las manos en la cintura como ella acostumbraba a ponerse.

-Aja… - respondió de respuesta de parte de la rubia, quien no le prestaba atención en absoluto. Carly al darse cuenta de esto, empezó a decir incoherencias para que su amiga le hiciera caso.

-Sí, la verdad Sam, me voy a mudar a Japón – decía Carly – Y me voy a casar con Lewbert.

-Aja… - volvió a contestar la rubia.

-¡Sam!... – dijo la castaña fuertemente al lado de su amiga – te estoy hablando hace rato y tu ni caso.

-Lo siento Carls, estaba…viendo Tv – dijo Sam de lo más normal.

-Si claro…– dijo Carly un poco molesta, mientras agarraba una botella de agua.

-Hola chicas… - dijo Freddie, quien, con su maleta, ingresó al departamento de los Shay.

-Hola Freddie – dijo Carly con su tono amable de siempre.

-…-de parte de Sam no hubo respuesta, solo se limitaba a ver la Tv. Freddie ante tal acto, simplemente rodo los ojos.

-¿Ya tienes todo preparado? – pregunto Carly, mientras ordenaba sus cosas en su bolso.

-¿Ah?... Ah sí… - dijo Freddie un poco distraído.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ustedes dos? Han estado muy distraídos últimamente… ¿Paso algo? – dijo Carly un poco molesta y a la vez frustrada.

- No sé de que hablas… - dijo Sam pausadamente, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-No ni yo… - dijo Freddie del mismo modo, solo que este se sentó en el sillón.

-Hablo de que ustedes dos han estado últimamente muy distraídos y… - Carly al decir esto voltea su vista al ver a una persona un tanto extraña saltando un poco raro y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Carlothaa… - dijo Spencer animadamente, mientras se dirigía donde estaba su hermana.

- No me digas así – dijo Carly un poco molesta, ya que pensaba en tener una charla seria con sus amigos - ¿Qué pasa Spence?

-Mira… - dijo Spencer muy animado, mientras ponía una hoja arrugada de papel al frente de la cara de la castaña, con una bonita pero rara sonrisa dibujada.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunta la castaña un poco desganada, agarrando el papel en sus manos y empezando a leerlo.

-Es información sobre El Mapacastor… - dice Spencer.

- Uiii…. Debe ser muy importante – dijo la rubia desde la cocina sarcásticamente, mientras Spencer dibujaba en su rostro una cara de fastidio.

-Te lo di solo porque sé que me prometiste sacar una foto y… - decía Spencer con su tono raro, pero común en él.

-Oh… Mira la hora, Spence nos tenemos que ir… - dijo Carly muy apresurada. Sam y Freddie intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

-Falta media hora – dijo Sam desde la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Vámonos! – dijo Carly autoritariamente y abriéndole los ojos a Sam, para que esta entendiera.

-A si… Esperen – dijo Sam, quien se paro rápidamente de la mesa y fue al Refrigerador. De el saco una caja de comida llena de costillitas.

-Claro – decía Spencer – Adiós chicos, cuídense

-Chau -dijo Carly agarrando sus cosas.

-Schuss – dijo Sam, realizando la misma acción de la castaña.

-Adiosito… - dijo Freddie antes de cerrar la puerta tras sí.

El elenco de iCarly llego a la estación y se sentaron en un restaurante a esperar que los demás Llegaran. El primero que llego fue Adam y después llegaron los demás chicos.

-Chicos, vengan el bus va a partir… - dijo Taylor quien estaba muy cerca del bus.

Erik al ver que Sam iba a subir le hizo un gesto con sus brazos como dándole paso como un caballero. Sam solo soltó un bufido molesto y Taylor solo rodó los ojos.

-Aquí están sus asientos – dijo el que estaba dentro del bus.

-Bueno, Freddie y Adam, ustedes son 1 y 2, Carly y Sam ustedes son 3 y 4, Lola y Taylor son 5 y 6 y yo y Luca somos 7 y 8 – dijo Erik.

Los chicos ya sentados en sus asientos y el bus ya habían salido de la estación. Sam, quien estaba al frente de Freddie le pateaba el asiento cada vez que le daba la gana.

-¡Quieres dejar de patear! – dijo Freddie al punto de perder la paciencia.

-No – dijo Sam lentamente. Freddie solo puso una mala cara y se volteo sin más que hacer.

Carly estaba un poco distraída, la verdad estaba pensando ¿y si sus amigos son novios? ¿Por qué no le quieren contar? ¿Por qué actúan tan raro? Debe ser por el beso.

Desde ahí, pensaba Carly, Sam y Freddie habían estado raros. Se podría decir que se trataban igual que siempre, pero ahora se les veía incómodos juntos. Es un hecho que a Sam le gusta Freddie, y también es un hecho de que Freddie ya no está enamorado de ella.

Carly decidió juntarlos. Luego pensó que no quería intervenir, digo, cometió un error al dejar a Sam sola con Brad, y no quería intervenir más. Notaba a la rubia muy pensativa, ¿En que estará pensando?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba la rubia. Lamentaba haberlo besado, pero simplemente no pudo. Solo pensaba que esto cambiaria todo, aunque por lo superficial no ha cambiado, ni ella como Freddie, pero igual se sentía incomoda a su lado, y más cuando Carly casualmente los dejaba solos. ¿En donde quedo su orgullo? Pues, la verdad, ni ella sabe. "idiota", murmuraba Sam para ella misma. Pero ¿Por qué Carly sabia del beso? ¿Los habrá visto? La rubia se lamentaba cada vez más de sus acciones.

Idiota, así se sentía, pero más que nada Humillada. Creía, más bien, Sabia que su amigo no le correspondería, pero arriesgo ¿No? No, al arriesgar esto, también arriesgo su amistad. Millones de preguntas formulaba en su cabeza sin respuesta alguna. Simplemente odiaba sentirse así, no era la primera vez.

Odiaba amarlo tanto…

De pronto el bus paró y todos sus integrantes bajaron, dirigiéndose a un lugar en específico para armar las tiendas o carpas. Finalmente encontraron el lugar. (Parecido a Creo en pie Grande)

-Bueno chicos, ha armar la carpa – dijo Erik, que con Freddie, Adam y Luca armaban la carpa de los hombre, que era demasiado grande, como para que entren 11 personas. Los chicos asintieron y lo ayudaron.

Las carpas de las chicas era del mismo tamaño. Carly, con ayuda de Lola y Taylor armaban su carpa, en cuanto a Sam, solo se sentó en su maleta a comer unos grasitos que tenía por ahí.

-Ayúdanos Sam… - dijo Carly un poco molesta, ya que Sam no hacía nada.

-¿Qué crees que hago? – dijo Sam con incredibilidad en su voz.

-Vagar… Eres igual a un vago – dijo Carly y siguió haciendo lo suyo.

-Si… Amo los vagos – dijo Sam con cara de soñadora incrédula.

-¿Siempre es así? – pregunto Lola

-Esto no es nada – dijo Carly

Ya más tarde los chicos, excepto Sam, terminaron de hacer sus cosas y se prepararon para la primera fogata.

-Al fin se prendió – dijo Lola, quien ayudaba para que a fogata se prenda.

Todos los chicos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata.

-Taylor canta algo… - dijo Lola – Yo toco la guitarra

-Ok – dijo Taylor

-¿Cuál quieres cantar? – dijo Lola

-Invisible de Taylor Swift – dijo Taylor

-Ok -dijo Lola

En ese momento todos dejaron de hablar y Taylor empezó a cantar.

(Se las pongo traducida)

Ella no puede ver la forma en que tus ojos

se encienden cuando sonries

ella nunca tendra noticias como tu dejas de mirar

cada vez que caminas con ella

y tu no puedes verme la forma en que la buscas

pero eres todo para mi

yo solo busco mostrarte

ella nunca sabra de ti

ella nunca te amara

como yo busco

y tu solo mira dentro de mi

si tu solo me conocieras

nosotros pudieramos ser un hermoso,milagro,increible

en lugar de simplemente invisibles

hay un fuego dentro de ti

que no puede dejar de brillar atraves de

ella nunca vera la luz

no importa lo que hagas

y todo en lo que ella piensa

es como te hace pensar de mi

todo lo que podamos ser

yo solo busco mostrarte

ella nunca sabra de ti

ella nunca te amara

como yo busco

y tu solo mira dentro de mi

si tu solo me conocieras

nosotros pudieramos ser un hermoso,milagro,increible

en lugar de simplemente invisibles

como sombras enlas luces se desmayo

oh,nosotros somos invisibles

yo solo busco mirar en tus ojos

y te des cuenta

yo solo busco mostrarte

ella nunca sabra de ti

ella nunca te amara

como yo busco

y tu solo mira dentro de mi

si tu solo me conocieras

nosotros pudieramos ser un hermoso,milagro,increible

en lugar de simplemente invisibles

ella no puede ver la forma en que tus ojos

se encienden cuando sonries

-Qué lindo cantas… - dijo Carly – Me encanta

-Gracias – dijo Taylor

Sam, al escuchar la canción, se sintió identificada con ella. Se sentía asi…

Invisible

Cuando Freddie coqueteaba con Carly, o cuando se hicieron novios. Sabe que Carly tiene novio, pero Freddie la sigue amando (según ella) y no se rendirá tan fácil. Pensar eso simplemente la ponía peor. La única cosa que quería hacer es

Olvidar lo que paso…

-… Que frio… - dijo Lola, mientras se abrazaba a si misma por el frio.

-Toma, abrígate… - dijo Luca sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Gracias… - dijo Lola de la misma manera.

CONTINUARA

¿Les gusto? ¿Horrendo? Jaja se que es un poco corto, pero sinceramente esta semana eh estado muy ocupada… De todas formas Gracias por sus reviews la verdad me inspiran…

Dejen reviews…

SEDDIEGIRL13


	5. Chapter 5

Perdooooonnn! Si, sé que soy de lo peor por no actualizar este fic, pero hay una excusa y en verdad espero que al entiendan. Mi PC murió, la mande a que la arreglen, pero me dijeron que ya no funcionaba…:( le roge a mi papa para que me compre una lo más rápido posible, pero me dijo que por lo menos espere 2 semanas hasta un poco mas… Así que tuve que esperar… pero les escribo desde mi nueva compuu! Así que actualizare mas rápido, ya que tengo casi…casi la historia planeada.

También les quería comentar que se me ocurrió para esta historia una banda sonora con canciones relacionadas!

Y por ultimo les quería decir que tengo varias ideas en mente que no me dejan tranquila..¬¬.. asi que verán one-shots míos, pero nunca abandonare este fic!

Espero que hayan entendido mi situación y que disfruten el fic!

Como saben iCarly no me pertenece y… ustedes saben el resto…!

"Campamento"

Así se transcurrió gran parte de la noche. Los chicos hablaban, se reían, contaban historias de terror (que según Sam no asustaban a nadie) y mucho más. Pero, como todo ser humano, el cuerpo se comienza a cansar, por lo que los chicos decidieron ir a dormir. Se despidieron gustosamente, y acordaron levantarse temprano para ir a caminar y conocer un poco más el lugar. Además, decidieron que harían un Web Show exclusivo desde el Bosque.

Los chicos se durmieron más temprano que las chicas. Estas conversaban un poco, pero después el sueño las venció.

Sam había estado un poco inquieta ese día (y sí que lo odiaba), daba gracias porque sus compañeros no lo notaron. La razón era simple. Le inquietaba el hecho de que Carly sabía sobre el "pequeño incidente". Fue un mal cálculo, un impulso incorrecto (según ella) y sentimientos que salían a flote por primera vez. Sus compañeras ya estaban más que dormidas, pero ella no podía conciliar sueño (y tenía que estar bien preocupada como para no dormir considerando que ella es Sam Puckett). Creía no, mejor dicho, estaba segura de que Carly iba a hablar seriamente con ella, y con el tema "Amor" era un poco dificultoso mentirle. Tenía que inventarle una excusa, y rápido. Pero… ¿Por qué diablos no podía dormir? Estos sentimientos no los había experimentado antes, con nadie ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con Freddie?

Sonrió tan solo recordar ese instante, esos 2 o 3 minutos de charlas, como dicen cerrado con broche de oro, ya que por más que lo negara y se arrepienta de haberlo besado, si le… gusto. Tenía que aceptar (por mas bobo que sea) que el nerd besaba bien, y que con él sentía sensaciones diferentes de cuando se besó con Pete, su segundo beso. Pero no, no y no. Todo esto estaba mal, era incorrecto. Estos pensamientos, sentimientos, absolutamente todo. Freddie seguía amando a Carly (lo cual le parecía un poco… estúpido considerando que Carly tiene a Adam). Pero por más de que (solo en la remota posibilidad) Freddie ya no amara a Carly, o mejor dicho, no tenga esa "obsesión con ella", habría la mínima (o ninguna) posibilidad de que se enamore con ella.

… Confundida…

Sentimientos de confusión, pensamientos de que cabe la posibilidad (por más remota que sea) que él se enamore de su tormento, de su pesadilla diurna (y en algunos casos nocturna), de… Sam. "Estúpido quien creó el amor", "Estúpido el día en que me enamore", "Estúpido Freddie", pensaba la rubia, mientras se movía ruidosamente en la tienda de campaña o carpa. No pudo olvidar la única vez que escuchó a Melani, mientras hablaba por teléfono con una de sus amigas (que al parecer se privaba en llanto) de sus relaciones amorosas: "El amor es sufrimiento, es que podrías hacer cualquier cosa con tal de sacarle una sonrisa a esa persona, tragarse su orgullo, dejar ir a la persona para que sea feliz, aunque no sea contigo…" Las únicas palabras que algún día le sirvieron, y seguirá siendo así.

"Oh, it's dangerous  
it's so out of line  
to try and turn back time"

(Oh, es tan peligroso  
tan fuera de contexto  
el intentar y retroceder el tiempo)

"Hurt – Christina Aguilera"

Sí, todo le había salido mal ese día o mejor dicho esa noche (ya que eran las 11:00 pm). Si le dieran la posibilidad de retroceder el tiempo… No definitivamente no lo haría de nuevo, por más que ella… quiera. Siguió moviéndose ruidosamente, y no pudo evitar gruñir. Su cabeza estaba patas arriba y le dolía de tanto pensar. Lola, una de las chicas se levanto lentamente y Sam por su parte cerró los ojos para que la chica creyera que estaba dormida (y así fue) y con esta última acción cayó en un profundo sueño.

-o-

Freddie, por otro lado, se encontraba en la misma situación que Sam. No podía dormir, y eso era realmente irritante. Había intentado un millón de formas para aclarar las cosas con Sam de una vez, ya que aunque se trataban igual después de… lo que pasó… de todas maneras no podía dejar de sentirse un poco incomoda al lado de la rubia. Quería hablar y rápido, pero no encontraba la forma. Cada vez que se acercaba a ella su corazón se aceleraba y latía rápidamente, sudaba más que nunca y se ponía nervioso. Esto no le pasó con nadie, ni siquiera con… Carly (y eso realmente era de asustarse). Igual fue con los besos de ambas. Con el de Carly, si era su amiga y en verdad la admira mucho, pero no sintió nada. Se podría decir que fue un intercambio de saliva sin razón o sentimiento alguno (por no decir "estúpido cambio de saliva"). Por otro lado con el Sam, bueno no hace falta decir que en un principio creyó que era la emoción de su primer beso y que fue porque por primera vez se había acercado de esa manera a la rubia. Pero, dejó todo eso de la "emoción del primer beso" cuando, por ir a ayudar a Sam aquel día, lo besó. Sintió lo mismo electricidad, nervios, escalofríos y lo más importante, el sabor de sus labios dulces con un toque de picante. Sonrió al pensar eso.

Escuchó un ruido que provenía fuera de la tienda de campaña. No sonaba como un animal, no, más bien como si alguien abriera un cierre lentamente. Vio la entrada de su tienda y nadie había salido ni entrado. Entonces habías dos posibilidades. Se paró y salió sin hacer el más mínimo ruido salió lentamente de la tienda. Una vez afuera pudo sentir el frio apoderándose de su cuerpo. El viento movía salvajemente los arboles, haciendo que estos suenen muy fuerte unos contra otros. Freddie desechó la idea de que alguien habría entrado a la tienda de las chicas, ya que pudo observar a una distancia no tan cerca, pero tampoco lejos, una cabellera rubia moviéndose con el viento. Se acerco a ella (porque suponía que era una "ella"), ya que estaba de espaldas y pudo observar a Sam, con la mirada en una dirección fija y un tanto perdida.

-¿Sam? – dijo Freddie acercándose más a ella. La chica por su parte volteo a verlo con un poco de sorpresa, y Freddie pudo notar que tenía los ojos un poco vidriosos.

-o-

"Last night I dreamt

That someone love me

No hope, No harm

Just another false alarm"

(Anoche soñé

Que alguien me amaba

Sin esperanza, sin daño

Solo otra falsa alarma)

("The Smiths")

Sam se levantó un tanto confundida. Tenía la vista un tanto borrosa. Solo podía visualizar que todo su alrededor era de color negro. Sentía frio y mucho, pero le importaba bien poco. No le dio cuenta de cómo estaba vestida o que zapatos tenia (o no). Solo se dedicaba a caminar hacia una gran luz al fondo. Por algún motivo tenía la certeza de que estaba obligada a ir ahí.

Al llegar pudo notar que estaba en una especia de campo, que por alguna (y rara) razón sabía perfectamente como era. Puso su mano derecha como sobrillas para sus ojos, ya que el sol le caía directo ahí. Además, siempre cuesta un poco ver cuando sales de la oscuridad hacia la luz. No le pasaba por la cabeza la razón por la cual estaba ahí, porque tenía que avanzar o si estaba soñando o no. Simplemente parecía como si su cuerpo fuese manejado por algo o alguien y su mente estaban en blanco. Después de caminar un rato, se topó con una pared negra con solo una ventana. No estaba tan cerca para ver a través de esta, pero pudo notar que, al voltear a ambos lados con la cabeza, pareciera como si la pared fuera infinita de ambos lados, ya que no podía ver en donde terminaba. Como si su cuerpo fuese un robot, se dirigió hacia la ventana que era un tanto grande y pudo observar que era la terraza de la escuela. Dio un pequeño saltito hacia atrás al notar que estaba ella con Freddie dentro. Se sorprendió (¿y quién no si te vez a ti misma?) y mucho. Se acerco nuevamente, pero esta vez un poco más. Su respiración se marcaba en el vidrio, causándole molestia al no poder ver. Al terminar de limpiar con su mano el vapor del vidrio, pudo observar que en ese instante se estaban besando la Sam que estaba con Freddie y él. La Sam del sueño quien observó la escena dibujo una cara de tristeza al saber (por una razón desconocida) lo que venía después. Se quedó observando hasta que el beso terminó.

-…Lo Siento… -le dijo Sam a su acompañante Freddie. Salió inesperado, pero ¿Qué mas decir?

-Está Bien… - le dijo el castaño aun con un semblante de asombro y sorpresa. Sam, quien estaba a su lado, simplemente se dio media vuelta y estaba dispuesta a irse, pero paró al sentir la mano de su acompáñate sujetándola del brazo, haciendo que esta voltee.

La Sam que estaba detrás de la ventana se quedó sorprendida por tal reacción, pero siguió viendo y escuchando. Le parecía extraño… y mucho.

-Esperaba a que me beses… - le dijo Freddie a Sam, quien cambio su cara inexpresiva por una de sorpresa.

-¿Qué bicho te pico? – le preguntó Sam tajantemente y se soltó del agarre un tanto agresiva.

- Sam… ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? – Dijo Freddie – Todo este tiempo eh intentado ponerte celosa haciéndote creer que amo a Carly… - miró a Sam con cara de coqueto – Y valla que lo logré.

-…- Sam no articulaba palabra, le sorprendió mucho ese comentario. Solo se limitaba a abrir la boca, pero ningún sonido salía de esta. No podía dejar esto así - ¿Quién demonios te dijo que estaba celosa, Benson?

-Sam… - Freddie se acerco un poco a ella – Te Amo…

"Te Amo, te amo, te amo" Estas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de la Sam la cual miraba todo desde la ventana. Simplemente era una mala broma (según ella) y realmente muy pesada. Dejó de ver la escena y corrió lo más que pudo. No distinguía en donde estaba, pero de repente sintió un incón, muy fuerte, el su mano y… despertó.

"I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me

Thinking about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes

It was only just a Dream"

"Just a Dream – Christina Grimmie ft. Sam Tsui"

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y lo primero que hizo fue fijarse en su mano, en la cual sentía el dolor. Tenía una picadura de un mosquito, "Maldito insecto" pensó la rubia. No se había dado cuenta de que sudaba mucho, pero al darse cuenta, prefirió salir un rato, ya que no quería volver a dormir. Se puso su casaca y se dispuso a salir de la tienda. Al salir pudo visualizar un pequeño tronco, el cual estaba en el suelo a unos 5 metros aproximadamente y decidió sentarse ahí.

Se sentó dando la espalda al Campamento. "Estúpido sueño" se repetía cada vez Sam en su interior. Pero ella sabe bien que le hubiera gustado que sea así. No tan melosos ni tan romántico, pero la misma situación. Si, definitivamente estaba enamorada de Freddie Benson. ¿Para qué negarlo? Negándolo solo hacía que se confunda mas (de lo que ya estaba) y ¿Para qué? Si de todas maneras se iba a ir con estos sentimientos a la tumba, ya que por ninguna razón iba a expresarlos, nunca. Pero… ¿Si Freddie en verdad sentía lo mismo por ella? "No", pensó Sam negando con la cabeza. Mientras más alto vuelas más fuerte es la caída.

Levantó un poco la cabeza para observar un poco el lugar. Por alguna razón ese lugar se le hacía conocido. Observo los árboles y pudo observar unas escrituras un tanto raras en este. Se acercó más para ver de qué se trataba. Achicó un poco los ojos para ver mejor, ya que estaba el lugar un tanto oscuro. Los ojos se volvieron cristalinos en el momento en el que distinguió las escrituras. Decía "Los Puckett estuvieron aquí – 1998". Ahora sabía la razón por la cual el lugar se le hacía conocido. Ella y su padre cuando tenía 6 años iban a acampar. Ella no sabía exactamente a donde, solo sabía que era un bosque. Todos los recuerdos le venían a la mente. Esas escrituras las había hecho su padre la primera vez que fueron a acampar. Entonces si esto estaba aquí, ella estaba cerca de…

-o-

-¿Sam? – dijo Freddie acercándose más a ella. La chica por su parte volteo a verlo con un poco de sorpresa, y Freddie pudo notar que tenía los ojos un poco vidriosos - ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

Sam se sobó los ojos como si le picasen y miró a Freddie con cara inexpresiva – Lo mismo digo. ¿No deberías estar durmiendo con tu oso y soñando con que Carly te ama? –Freddie solo la miró con cara reprochadora.

-Vamos – dijo el castaño – Los demás se van a preocupar.

-Como sea – dijo Sam rodando los ojos y caminando dejando a Freddie atrás. Al llegar al Campamento ambos se fueron en las direcciones en donde estaban sus tiendas y antes de entrar…

-Sam – le dijo Freddie -Descansa. Freddie le dio una sonrisa y Sam notó que era…sincera.

-Sueña con Carly – le dijo la rubia burlonamente y Freddie no pudo evitar reír. Después de esta pequeña charla ambos entraron en su tienda. Sam entró, se acostó y automáticamente quedó dormida, estaba bien cansada. Y Freddie, por su parte, seguía sin poder dormir. Sabía que eso traería consecuencias, pero en ese momento le importaba bien poco. Solo quería pensar. ¿Por qué traería consecuencias, pero en estos momentos le importaba bien poco. ¿Por qué Sam estaba afuera? ¿Por qué le alegró tanto cuando la rubia le sonrió? Estaba realmente confundido, todo después de aquel beso… que si le… gusto. Y con este último pensamiento quedó dormido.

Im in love, Im in love,  
Im in love, Im in love,  
Im in love, Im in love,  
Accidentally

Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado  
estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado  
estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado  
Accidentalmente

"Counting Crows – Accidentaly in Love"

CONTINUARA

Espero que les haya gustado este cap.

A las canciones no son mias, son de los que la cantan : )

Dejen reviews!1

SEDDIEGIRL13


End file.
